High Hopes
by Major Mimi
Summary: Depois de revividos após a saga de Hades, como esquecer o que passou, como superar?


_**Olá**_

_**CDZ infelismente não me pertence e a musica é do Nightwish.**_

_**Betada pela incrivel Girl Gemini escritora e amiga e que eu adoro de paixão .  
><strong>_

**Grandes esperanças**

Já fazia quase um ano, 9 meses pra ser mais exata, desde que a batalha contra Hades acabara e os Cavaleiros foram revividos, mas algo ainda o incomodava, ainda tinha sonhos com aquele maldito lugar, ainda acordava suado no meio da noite, enrolado em lençóis molhados, achando que ainda estava no inferno, que ainda era vigiado e que era um traidor de Athena.

_"Preciso fazer algo para me livrar dessa sensação, eu já fui perdoado por Athena. Por que eu não me perdôo? Eu preciso colocar isso para fora de alguma forma."_

Mascara da Morte acordara mais uma vez suado, saído de pesadelos do tempo em que passara no inferno. Ele não era o único que não dormia bem desde que estivera no Hades, Saga parecia um zumbi vagando pela casa de gêmeos, desistira de dormir naquela noite, pois ela seria igual a todas as outras: com pesadelos e ele acordaria num pulo assustado.

- Chega de andar por essa casa, eu já sei cada mancha que tem nas paredes, vou tomar um ar. – Ele vai ate geladeira, pega uma cerveja, abre e sai de seu templo escadarias acima.

- Apreciando a vista a essa hora, Fabrizzio? – Máscara da Morte também estava fora de seu templo sentado nas escadarias da casa de câncer.

- Sabe, não tenho dormido bem ultimamente, Saga.

Saga sobe as escadarias e se senta com ele.

- É, como sei. – O geminiano sorri tristemente.

Mais acima temos outros cavaleiros com insônia, em capricórnio Shura acorda assustado, pois estava tendo pesadelos e no susto ele corta uma das portas de seu armário. Arfando, ele se levanta e vai até a janela onde vê o templo de aquário completamente congelado. Curioso ele veste uma calça e sobe até o templo vizinho.

- Kamus você está ai, pingüim?

Nada do dono responder.

- Pingüim, to entrando...

Shura entra e nada do aquariano. Ele procura pelo cosmo de Kamus e o encontra no quarto. Ao entrar, Shura repara que vai ficando mais frio. Ao chegar no quarto, ele está de debatendo na cama, liberando um cosmo angustiado.

O moreno se aproxima da cama e eleva o cosmo procurando confortar Kamus para que ele acorde. Isso também chama a atenção de Afrodite que também está acordado.

- Ué! Que farra de cosmos é essa em aquário?

Dite põe um robe azul bebê e desce para ver o que acontecia. Ele também chama por Kamus e não tem nenhuma resposta. O cavaleiro fecha o robe devido ao frio e entra.

- Shura o que esta acontecendo?

- O Kamus deve estar tendo um pesadelo e eu estou tentando acalmá-lo para que ele acorde.

Dite sabia bem o que era isso, diversas vezes ficara preso em pesadelos infernais tentando acordar.

- Vou ajudar. – O pisciano eleva o cosmo tentando alcançar Kamus.

Fabrizzio e Saga sentem a mistura de cosmos em aquário.

- Você esta sentindo? – MM pergunta.

Saga afirma com a cabeça

- O que será que está acontecendo? Será que Kamus está bem?

- Vamos subir Saga!

Os dois sobem correndo, ao chegar lá a casa já esta descongelando, o dono da casa acordara. Reunidos no quarto de Kamus, discutem o assunto. Saga se pronuncia.

- Assim não dá para continuar, está acontecendo com todos, tendo pesadelos sempre, acordando suado e gritando no meio da noite, ou pior não conseguindo acordar. – Saga olha para todos parando o olhar em Kamus.

- Isso fica queimando em meu peito, acho que precisamos colocar isso para fora de alguma forma. – Fala um Afrodite angustiado.

- Tenho que arranjar outra forma, então, porque treinando não esta surtindo efeito, eu me acabo de treinar e nada muda – MM cruza os braços não vendo solução.

- A arte é uma boa forma de extravasar – Afrodite sugere.

- Ah Dite! Vai ficar lindo um quadro retratando o que passamos no inferno. – Shura rebate implicando com o amigo, animando os demais a rirem da piadinha.

- Eu posso escrever uma poesia. – Kamus se propõe a ajudar.

- Poxa, pingüim, vai ficar um monólogo. – Saga ri, irritando o amigo.

- Olha Saga, não é uma ma idéia, o pingüim escreve a poesia e a gente a musica, fazendo uma musica com a poesia dele. – Shura se empolga com a idéia.

- Ta e vamos fazer o que com essa musica? Não adianta nada fazemos e não divulgarmos. – MM comenta.

- Vai fazer um ano que fomos revividos e a Saori vai fazer uma festa para nós e podemos apresentar a musica nessa festa. O que acham? – Saga lembra já que ele mesmo estava ajudando na organização.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia – Dite se anima.

Todos concordaram e se empolgaram com a idéia, combinaram de se reunir na casa de Kamus para ajudá-lo a escrever e para ter um pedacinho de cada um na musica.

Durante 2 meses eles se encontraram semanalmente na casa de aquário, conversando e debatendo o que iria para a musica, eles já estavam deixando os outros cavaleiros curiosos com o que eles tanto faziam na casa do aquariano, no entanto nenhum deles contava nada, dizendo apenas que contariam no dia da festa de comemoração que haveria logo.

Depois de muito tempo a poesia ficara pronta, reunidos na casa de aquário reviam-na.

- É, realmente ia ficar um monólogo. – MM comenta com o papel nas mãos.

- Agora é só ver o que vai para musica. – Saga já pensava nas batidas.

- Vou ler pra ver se vocês querem acrescentar alguma coisa. – Kamus pega a folha.

**Além do horizonte do lugar em que vivemos quando criança, estamos olhando p o santuário e as 12 casas, onde crescemos e vivemos.**

**Em um mundo de imãs e milagres Éramos cavaleiros da esperança, cortávamos a terra com as mãos e esmagávamos as estrelas.**

**Nossos pensamentos emanavam constantes e sem fronteiras. Quando pensávamos lutar ao lado de Athena podíamos tudo.**

**O soar do sino da divisão começou. Agora estamos do outro lado.**

**Ao longo da grande estrada e descendo a caminho das causas, vamos enfrentar o desafio das 12 casas, que antes era NOSSA CASA, mas nesse caso os fins justificam os meios, faremos isso por algo maior.**

**Eles ainda se encontram com a corte. Nos que éramos a corte, os mais nobres agora batemos de frente com eles, a corte, e os carrascos.**

**Havia um bando de maltrapilhos que seguiam nossos passos. Éramos vigiados por soldados do inferno, para ver se vamos fazer direito.**

**Correndo antes que o tempo levasse nossos sonhos embora. Vamos na frente para avisar nossos amigos e Athena com o desejo maior de proteger e servir a nossa deusa.**

**Deixando uma miríade de pequenas criaturas tentando nos amarrar. Ao chão, as sombras do inferno nos puxam para baixo, para que permaneçamos lá, sofrendo como traidores.**

**Para uma vida consumida pela degeneração lenta e para os traidores a dor nunca é o bastante, a tortura é lenta e sem fim.**

**Agora subimos as 12 casas**

**A grama era mais verde **

**As luzes eram mais brilhantes**

**Com os amigos por perto**

**As noites maravilhosas que passamos todos juntos e é por isso que estamos aqui esta fatídica noite.**

**Olhando além das pontes em brasa resplandecendo atrás de nós. Os golpes de nossos amigos que conhecemos como os nossos próprios, vamos passando por eles, precisamos chegar em Athena.**

**Para ver por um relance o quão verde era o outro lado, olhando nossos amigos lutarem com orgulho por serem cavaleiros de Athena.**

**Passos tomados adiante, mas sonâmbulos voltamos. Depois de sofrer no inferno, voltamos para encarar nossos amigos ante a batalha que os espera.**

**Dragados pela força de uma maré interior, a nossa devoção à Athena, nos fez ir além, de tudo que sentimos, pensamos e consideramos certo.**

**Em alta altitude com bandeira desfraldada, estamos subindo carregando a bandeira de Hades.**

**Alcançamos as alturas inebriantes daquele mundo de sonhos, subindo mais estamos, alcançando nosso destino.**

**Enclausurado para sempre por desejo e ambição, vamos pagar e sentir para sempre a dor de ter se aliado ao outro lado, mesmo que por uma causa maior.**

**Existe uma fome não satisfeita.**

**Nossos olhos desgastados ainda fitam o horizonte. Depois da luta com Shaka cada um foi deixado apenas com um sentido, mas ainda erguemos a cabeça, seguimos em frente.**

**Apesar de passarmos tantas vezes por essa estrada, passar por ela agora é sofrido e doloroso, como espero que não tenhamos que fazer isso nunca mais.**

**Chegamos, estamos em condições deploráveis, mas chegamos.**

**A grama era mais verde**

**As luzes eram mais brilhantes**

**O gosto era mais doce, o gosto de sangue nas nossas bocas, sangue derramado lutando contra nossos amigos.**

**As noites eram maravilhosas**

**Com amigos por perto**

**A brilhante bruma da manhã**

**A água correndo**

**O rio sem fim**

**Acabou, cumprimos nossa missão, nossa dolorosa e sofrida missão.**

**Por Athena.**

**Para todo sempre.**

Kamus termina de ler com dificuldade, as lágrimas corriam solta pelos olhos azuis do aquariano, eles se olham, todos choravam, eles se abraçam.

- Vai passar, agora falta só a parte final e depois poderemos tirar esse peso das nossas costas, Shura vamos providenciar a melodia. – Saga seca os olhos vermelhos.

Saga e Shura pegam a poesia e descem para a casa de gêmeos, ficaram enfiados lá durante uma semana toda.

- CARACA! Finalmente acabamos. – Shura se joga na poltrona de Saga.

- Ah, mas valeu a pena o trabalho, agora é só passar para os caras o que eles vão tocar e pronto.

...

Reunidos na casa de gêmeos.

- Gente, nós fizemos a musica e ficou show. Vou passar a partitura para vocês: Kamus você fica com a guitarra, Dite você é o encarregado do teclado, Fabrizzio a batera é toda sua, o baixo é meu e o vocal vai ser o Saga. – Shura distribui as folhas e eles se põem a ensaiar.

...

É chegado o dia. A festa está linda, animação rolando solta, todos bebendo e se divertindo, Dite está ansioso para começarem logo, ele já vai arrumando as coisas, distribuindo um envelope para cada um escrito "não abra". Todos estão curiosos, as luzes se abaixam e os cinco sobem no palco.

- Boa noite! Nós estamos aqui esta noite para agradecer à Athena por no ter revivido, mas mesmo tendo nossas vidas de volta, ainda sentimos o pesar de ter pertencido ao outro lado e estamos aqui para expressar o que sentimos, para que vocês saibam o que passamos. Abram o envelope em suas mãos e acompanhem com a musica.

.com/watch?v=Gkg88Mw5xJw

Começa a introdução no teclado, e estão todos atentos.

_High Hopes_ _Grandes esperanças_

_**Beyond the horizon of the place we lived when we were young**_

_Além do horizonte do lugar em que vivemos quando criança_

_**In a world of magnets and miracles**_

_Em um mundo de imãs e milagres_

_**Our thoughts strayed constantly and without boundary**_

_Nossos pensamentos emanavam constantes e sem fronteiras_

_**The ringing of the division bell had begun**_

_O soar do sino da divisão começou_

_**Along the long road and on down the causeway**_

_Ao longo da grande estrada e descendo a caminho das causas_

_**Do they still meet there by the cut**_

_Eles ainda se encontram com a corte_

_**There was a ragged band that followed in our footsteps**_

_Havia um bando de maltrapilhos que seguiam nossos passos_

_**Running before time took our dreams away**_

_Correndo antes que o tempo levasse nossos sonhos embora_

_**Leaving the myriad small creatures trying to tie us to the ground**_

_Deixando uma miríade de pequenas criaturas tentando nos amarrar ao chão_

_**To a life consumed by slow decay**_

_Para uma vida consumida pela degeneração lenta_

_**The grass was greener**_

_A grama era mais verde_

_**The light was brighter**_

_As luzes eram mais brilhantes_

_**With friends surrounded**_

_Com amigos por perto_

_**The nights of wonder**_

_As noites maravilhosas_

_**Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing behind us**_

_Olhando além das pontes em brasa resplandecendo atrás de nós_

_**To a glimpse of how green it was on the other side**_

_Para ver por um relance o quão verde era o outro lado_

_**Steps taken forwards but sleepwalking back again**_

_Passos tomados adiante, mas sonâmbulos voltamos_

_**Dragged by the force of some inner tide**_

_Dragados pela força de uma maré interior_

_**At a higher altitude with flag unfurled**_

_Em alta altitude com bandeira desfraldada_

_**We reached the dizzy heights of that dreamed of world**_

_Alcançamos as alturas inebriantes daquele mundo de sonhos_

_**Encumbered forever by desire and ambition**_

_Enclausurado para sempre por desejo e ambição_

_**There's a hunger still unsatisfied**_

_Existe uma fome não satisfeita_

_**Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon**_

_Nossos olhos desgastados ainda fitam o horizonte_

_**Though down this road we've been so many times**_

_Apesar de passarmos tantas vezes por essa estrada_

_**The grass was greener**_

_A grama era mais verde_

_**The light was brighter**_

_As luzes eram mais brilhantes_

_**The taste was sweeter**_

_O gosto era mais doce_

_**The nights of wonder**_

_As noites maravilhosas_

_**With friends surrounded**_

_Com amigos por perto_

_**The dawn mist glowing**_

_A brilhante bruma da manhã_

_**The water flowing**_

_A água correndo_

_**The endless river**_

_O rio sem fim_

_**Forever and ever**_

_Para todo sempre._

No envelope tinha toda a poesia que eles fizeram juntos, e quando acabou a musica todos choravam pela poesia, pela música, pela intensidade do momento.

- Agora que a musica lavou nossas almas, podemos recomeçar nossas vidas de verdade. Obrigada Athena.

**FIM**

**Obrigada aos que leram e se possivel deixem um review =D**

**beijo beijo beijo **

**Mimi  
><strong>


End file.
